This is a proposal for a pilot study to explore the feasibility of implementing an exercise program for Puerto Rican female patients who are breast cancer survivors. Participants will be randomly assigned to a gym-exercise group, a home-exercise group, or a non-exercise group. The proposed intervention will consist of an individualized, moderate intensity exercise program, offered for a 26-week period. Specific aims for this study are: 1. to determine the potential benefits and complications of participating in the proposed exercise programs (gym-exercise and home-exercise programs), as opposed to standard care, and 2. to describe physical activity determinants and adherence to the exercise programs. Design: Multigroup Pretest-Posttest Control-Group. Methods: Ninety women, newly diagnosed with breast cancer, who have received surgical treatment, and have completed their adjuvant therapy, will be recruited by advertising to the general public. The women will be randomly assigned to a gym-exercise group, a home-exercise group, or a non-exercise group. The non-exercise group will receive standard care by continuing to use existing resources. The gym-exercise group will participate in a supervised, individualized aerobic and strengthening exercise program, requiring attendance to a gym three times per week, over 26 weeks. The home-exercise group will exercise at their homes and in their neighborhoods, participating in an individualized walking program and a resistance exercise program with elastic bands, over 26 weeks. Data will be collected on all participants, at baseline, at week 13 and at week 26. Outcome measurements will consist of functional evaluation, 12-minute walk test, upper extremity volume, handgrip strength, shoulder range of motion, weight, and quality of life.